Into the darkness
by CafeLimon
Summary: My first fanficiton Abraham Kanes descent into madness, while he battles with his emotions for a new soldier. Warning, this fanficition contains dub-con and other sensitive topics that may be offensive to some readers. Please note this is a kane and mike ship ficiton. Thank you for your time.
1. Chapter 1

The room is dark, so dark he can't even see the tip of his nose even if he tried and yet the red-head could pinpoint the objects in his room, by the darker splashes of ghostly shadows scattering across the white walls. The air wrapped around his body, it's so cool and dry. It makes his skin prickle up into bumps and spine tingle with shivers. He turned his head to the right, looking into the pitch blackness but knowing he was looking at his curtained window or more like curtained glass wall. An alarm went off in the background, it was so quiet at first, hardly even noticeable. Then the faint beeping grew louder, it was time to get up.

With a sigh the ginger rolled onto his side, closed his eyes and listened to the strange way his heart seemed to line up with the electronic beeping. It was relaxing in a way, especially after another long sleepless night. It was the third in a row and still no sleep. There was so much to be done, so much thinking and stressing, sleeping always seemed out of the question. He stretched out on his mattress making the springe's creak under the sudden movement and his joints pop with the released tension of being still for so long.

He sat off the side of his bed; posture slumped over, elbows stabbing into his thighs and face resting in his large hands. The alarm still blared in the background, finally reaching the peak of its volume. Rubbing his face the man stood up causing his ankles and back to crack. He sighed, switched off his alarm, then in a slow pace, walked to his window and opened the curtains.

The sun still hadn't rose, the only light visible is the strange dreamlike glow the buildings of deluxe give off. 'Beautiful.' His hands clasped behind his back, something he had grown so accustomed to. It felt so strange when he didn't, like his limbs were awkwardly dangling at his sides. He peered over to his clock, five twenty-six am. The burlier man licked over his dry lips and ran a hand across the balding spot on his head; which only reminded him how much he had aged throughout the years.

Rubbing his beard, the ginger finally decided to find something decent to wear. He pulled on his usual white uniform, which really seem to cling too tightly to his large chest. 'Have I gain weight?' He fingered the straining buttons closed, the very top button just below his collar bone snapped off. His shirt now exposed a small percentage of his chest, showing the small bit of red fuzz that had gathered over the years. He didn't dislike the look, but he didn't like it either.

Not really caring what he looked like today, he slipped on a pair of equally white trousers and pulled what was left of his hair into a pony tail. He looked over to the clock, five fifty-nine. His halo screen activated, large letters scrolled across the screen. He sighed, it was much to his displeasure that his 'partner 'would call him every morning at this time exactly make sure he was awake. "I'm awake!" The man calling whimpered, "S-Sorry miser Kane…" Kane flicked the screen off and walked out of his bedroom, hands still clasped comfortably behind his back.

His shoes echoed on the floor tile, the sound bounced off the halls walls so crisply. He loved the way it sounded. His office wasn't far from his room, just upstairs or a quick elevator ride. Usually he took the stairs, but today the red-head slipped into the elevator instead. It was a quiet pleasant ride, there's no music in his building; Just peace and quiet…

His office, although very open and set a pleasant temperature, always made the skin on Kane's back prickle when he sat down at his desk. It always did when he came to work, not form being cold, but from the constant feeling of being watched. He looked around the room, something he did every day. He never knew what he was looking for, but he looked. Something or someone was out for him, that much Kane knew.

The paranoid thoughts had started to haunt him as he had risen to power, but he had managed to control and ignore it a lot better back before the death of his wife. When she had gone his psyche had become more vulnerable and the feelings of persecution had grown to this terrible nagging itch at the back of his mind. Many days he would ignore the suspicion of being watched, of the people around him silently plotting his downfall. Other days the threat seemed much closer than before.

Then there were the days were his paranoia got so severe, that a group of 'trusted' guards would restrain the raging red-head and force a thin needle into his veins and inject a strong mood balancer in his blood stream. This drug, which had been said by doctors to be taken every day, was promptly ignored until his mind could no longer take the abuse. Mostly these random explosions of pure rage would be triggered by one last plan going wrong. One plan out of so many, just failing.

The tips of his fingers pounded against the bleached metal, rhythmically sending a pattern of sounds throughout the room. There were two things to do this afternoon, give a small inspirational speech to the new recruits and then do the mountain of computer work, still piling up from two days ago. He peered at the clock, smiling he stood. 'About time I get to do something besides programming.'

He quickly made his way out of his office, all too happy to be doing something. As he walked, the usual amount of employees pasted him, some murmuring under their breath or flinching away in unnecessary fear. It wasn't like he was going to bite them.

The orientation hall is brightly lit; the florescent lighting gave the white walls a dreamlike glow. The ginger stood behind a thick layer of curtain, on the other side a large crowd of freshly cut cadets waiting to be greeted.

As he walked onto the stage, the room went deathly quiet. He could feel the eager stares of his new men, each holding a large smile and standing perfectly straight. Kane inhaled deeply, feeling an overpowering urge to just laugh at all their goofy expressions. 'This is better…Much better.'

Kane loved how just his presence made this large group of people, roughly ranging from the ages of seventeen and up, would cause the young minds to stand at full attention. He cleared his throat; the crowd seemed to grow stiff.

He spoke to the crowd…

_We have gathered here this afternoon to swear __into the Detroit Deluxe Military, this extraordinary group of young men and women._

_It is a privilege to stand before you today as the leader of deluxe, to welcome you into into the movement to stop the motorcity rebellion._

_I know your decision to take th__is oath today was not taken lightly or without considerable discussion, The risk to be taken and choices you will have to make will affect every last citizen you will be sworn to protect._

_In this Army I will need the best, most dedicated soldiers deluxe h__as to offer. If you cannot meet these to requirements, then leave now._

_I know the depths of what these things mean, because I took this exact same oath more 26 years ago when I started the long process of building our city._

_I know that you recruits will __quickly come to realize – as I did – that that those who have served in the Detroit Armed Forces share a very special bond._

_When we put on the uniform, we come to realize that we have joined something greater than ourselves: an organization with a mission__ and an ethic that will embrace you, give you purpose and direction, and keep you going in good times and bad._

_In the coming weeks and months you will be tested in ways you never imagined._

_You will learn to do your best – and then find it in yourself to d__o even more._

_You will learn to never give up._

_You will learn to help the soldier on your right and left succeed, too. In the Detroit Armed Forces, we don't allow others to fail; we don't leave anyone behind._

_And, in wearing that uniform, you will learn __that you no longer represent only yourself, but also those who have served before you, including some who have fallen in the defense of freedom._

_I can tell you that the army you are joining today is the best trained, best led, best equipped army in the hi__story of Detroit._

_Today, men and women from Detroit are serving with honor in the same army you are joining, defending not just the people of our city; but also saving the poor citizens being oppressed by those_

_who would use terror to impose their will u__pon not only on their own people but us._

_You who are taking the oath today should set yourselves the goal of following in their footsteps and becoming successful professionals in the Detroit Army._

It wasn't the most ideal of speeches; he knew that, but his heart just wasn't into writing it when the time came around. Nor did he honestly care whether or not his soldiers cared about the city or even became a success in the field. If he really needed good soldiers he could just program some.

The only real reason he gave these speeches, was to make an image for his citizens to believe in. Kane never really enjoyed big crowds or doing public speaking. When he was younger, just the thought made him sick, but now that he's spent a good fifteen years playing leader. The fear has softened, now it's only afterward, when the speech is over with does the nausea and anxiety set in.

The difference between himself then and now, is Kane knows he was monster, that deep inside he could honestly care less if these people died. The leader use to deny this fact. He use to care; Kane's stomach use to twist into knots at the thought of hurting someone or even seeing blood. But now he yearned for people to hurt; Even if blood still gets to him, that's why he has thugs in the first place.

The ginger looked over the crowd, taking in the smiles, the pure warmth and love. People who have no clue of how messed up he is, is that real love? As he began the leave the stage, the crowd gave applause. After his speech to them, every single one of the happy recruits will be taken to the training fields and immediately begin training.

Each one will run a course of three tests. The first test, challenges their speed and endurance; then the second their physical strengths and weaknesses; Then the third, which is a three level academic test. Each being thorough, so the less then intelligent soldiers would be put to their proper use.

The dictator walked down the hall, oblivious to the chaos around him. Usually he would stand back and watch the new recruits attempt to find the training yard; but today he stared blankly in front of himself, ignoring the shocked gasp and awkward salutes.

It wasn't until someone, maybe four inches taller than him, turned and slammed harshly against him. The boy stepped back quickly, the room was silent. Kane looked him up and down, expression blank and uncaring. "S-Sorry Sir!" He saluted him, body going straight and stiff. It made him smiled at the tanner, younger male. "At ease, carry on."

The boy seemed astounded, like what had just happened was impossible. His dark brown eyes were wide as he dropped his hands to his sides. His thin lips stayed agape, he mutter to Kane, still dazed and shocked. "Ye-es sir."

Kane walked passed him, as he did he took in the boys entire appearance. Masculine, yet lean probably due to his height; He stood on thick long legs, each prominent and defined under his uniform. His shoulders were so broad compared to the smallness of his waist. Kane wasn't sure if this soldier was attractive or strange on the eyes.

It didn't help the boy's case much when Kane didn't look at his face, but he never did notice people's faces before their bodies. It wasn't because he was shallow; Kane had never been a sexual kind of guy. The body is just the one thing that stands out to him the most.

The previous encounter had made him happier somehow. A quick, short interaction, not the long drawn out chest hurting ones, like giving speeches. Just a brief, non-emotional interaction, why couldn't everything be like that?

He was back in his office, with a sigh of relief Kane went back to his desk, yes he did enjoy the small interactions with that soldier and maybe just a bit of giving that speech. Being praised always lifts someone's sprits, but being in the comfort of his office always made him feel at peace after something so different.

The ginger leaned back into his chair, hands clasped together on his stomach. 'Much better.' And it was better, no longer did his chest ach with tension or head spin from dizziness. Nothing last this pleasant long though, not when you're the leader of a city. There was a small, almost completely quiet knock on his door. A fast tap, tap, tap. Kane smiled, he knew that knock anywhere. "Come in Julie-Bear."

She entered the room, long dark red hair swaying with her wide hips and large almost black eyes wide with questions. Julie crossed her arms, looking at him from under perfectly straight bangs. It if wasn't for the frown wrinkling her plump cheeks, she would be sight for him. He loved seeing his daughter and her beauty. She looks so much like her mother. Acts like her too, always too sweet and open minded.

Sighing Kane stood from his chair and walked over to his pouting daughter. "What is it Julie?" He ran his hand through the front of her hair, pushing the thick locks from out of her face. "Daddy…Claire just called." He smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling closer. "Yeah and?" Julie pulled away, "Well, she wants me to go to the mall with her…. and I really wanna go? "

She looked up at him, thick lips in full pout mode. It was so hard to say no to that face. It was the same pout Julia made when she wanted something. He really didn't understand why she wanted to go, wasn't this enough. She had everything here. So why did she always want to leave?

With a long sigh Kane nodded yes, Julie hopped up wrapping her thin arms tightly around his shoulders. "Thank you Daddy." He smiled in response; it was hard to get a hug out of that girl now. When she was younger, he couldn't get her off his hip. Now, it takes more effort to gain her affection; but he marked it up as her getting older and dropped it at that. No sense in over analyzing his daughter behavior anymore. Just causes _unnecessary_ stress.

As she ran out of his office, smile stretching her lips and high pitch voice giggling echoing down the hall. Kane felt the full weight of his age. The thought often occurred to him, that sooner or later Julie would no longer be a child, even though she technically was not at the moment, she was still too young to be considered an adult. It was a nice thought, but the clock was ticking, every day she grew older with him. Every day was a step closer to losing her.

It ate him up inside, he lost his wife just before her birth. Julie was all the family he had left, not that he really cared about the rest. His city may be a legacy, something worth living for, but it didn't really matter to him. Julie was the only thing that he really cared for now.

He wasn't exactly sure how long he had been standing there, just staring at the open door. Kane did this a lot, get so lost in his thoughts that hours just slipped by. So when he finally snaps out of his daze and closes his eyes, he could feel the familiar burn of not blinking for a good three minutes.

'When did I become like this?' He slid into his chair, re-taking his position from before. His dark green eyes wondered, eyeing the small chips of white paint scattering the wall. 'I use to be normal…right?' Was he ever normal? For as far back as he could remember, he's always had issues.

At the moment he felt normal enough, like he didn't have the constant rage building up in the back of his mind or the strange paranoiac feeling that everyone was somehow going to betray and leave him.

Kane shifted in his chair, feeling somewhat unnerved by his current 'lack of' emotions. He always was feeling something; it felt so weird not to be. The ginger stood, walked over to the window, which took up two entire walls giving him a prefect view of his city.

In front of him were the main buildings of the city. Those where the people lived their lives and raised their kids. To the left of those buildings were the Pods, and their power controls. If he looked over to the right he could get a good view over the training fields and the barracks, the two main areas for the troops. Already the yard was filled with recruits, just now starting the first level of test.

He held his hand firmly clasped behind his back as he watched them try. Most were…Less than good, but it's to be expected. They have no actual military training, besides the little they got in grad school.

His lips twitched and grew into a small smile as many of the young men and women stumbled and tripped over themselves. It reminded him of his youth, his very first day joining the military in hopes of becoming a weaponry designer. Kane fondly remembered being the only one who completely past the academic side of the test, quickly placing him in advance technical training. Of course this was before Deluxe. Instead it was only Detroit.

A familiar looking boy walked up to the starting line. He seemed to bounce eagerly off the ground, like he'd been waiting for this his whole life. The sergeant gave the signal to start, he took off. ..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

The sergeant gave the signal to start; he took off running effortlessly through the course. Kane watched in awe, it was like the boy had been training his entire life. He felt proud in a way. Even if he had no real connection with the child; Kane still felt a strange giddiness when the brunette past through the finish mark.

The sergeant on the other hand did not. Much to the dictators surprise, the over achieving recruit was punished. So for the second time, Kane watched him run the course. By the time he completed the second round; he had sweat through the front of his uniform and had lost his prideful demeanor. For the next two hours, Kane stood there at his window watching one after another of the new men fail. The brunette had already left of course, probably taking the written exam.

A sharp, short knock on his door forced him to abandon his current entertainment. "Come in!" His voice came out loud, almost booming. He never did like having _unannounced_ company. A small, blonde haired woman glanced in from behind the door. "S-Sir?" She said, her voice wavering with a stammer. Kane frowned in response. He honestly hated that habit of hers. "Yes?" He question, sounding just as impatient as he felt. "Your Doc-ctor is here, he has your new med-dication"

The ginger stared back at the girl, his expression blank. "Yes and?" The girl seems to shrink from behind the door, her face becoming slightly distorted from…fear? "Sh-should i-" Kane cut her sentence short, becoming increasingly more annoyed. "Send him in!" She quickly shut the door, soon after Kane's doctor walked in. Before he could say anything to the dictator, Kane glared and he kept quiet. "Just put it on my desk and leave." The older male did as he said and left.

For an odd reason, anytime someone even slightly disliked by the ginger, imminently made him angry. Even if their nice and polite. Many times over Kane has tried to fix this little fault in himself, but he could never succeed.

He looked over at the white bag, his stomach turned. Kane completely distasted pills, shots, anything that's considered medication. Just looking at the bag brought back memories, none that would be considered pleasant in any way.

He walked up to his desk, green eyes locked on the sack. A shaky hand reached out, gripped the top of the bag and lifted it slowly off the desk. Kane looked at it with distaste, but still reached into the bag and pulled out a small container of pills. His doctors and his current guards had all voted on changing the usual vaccines, into pills after he had broken someone's jaw during a struggle to take said shot.

Kane read over the instructions, once, twice, five times. It was easy enough really, take one in the morning and then one at night. He popped open the bottle and eyed the red oval tablets. The ginger tilts the container into his palm, easing out one pill into the center of his large hand. He brings the medication up to his mouth; his whole body seemed to be shaking.

With a quick motion the tablet is in his mouth and being swallowed.

The red pills hit the floor, spilling onto the white marble. Kane grips the desk, trying his best to stay there. His breathe quickens, his stomach clenches painfully. The redhead hunches over his eyes closed tight and hands now gripping the sides of his head. 'Don't lose it, don't lose it!'

_His mother is screaming, forcing his father to hold him still. She yanks at the front his hair and punches him harshly in the face. So hard, that the small freckled face boy could taste copper draining from his nose and down his throat. "Take your fucking pills!" She yells, grasping his shin roughly and jerking him to face her. "Clyde!" His father forces him to open his mouth, he whispers into his ear. "shh, just take your medicine." Before he could verbally protest, his mother is shoving the pills deep into his throat and-_

Kane's eyes shot open; he scrambles franticly for the trash can. Kneeling on the floor the ginger cradles the container as his stomach forces him to empty its contents inside. His sitting on the floor now, trash can tucked between his thighs as he continues to vomit until there's nothing else left. "F-fuck, what's even the point?!" He gasped his chest and throat burning. It' always the same thing with him, he tried to do what's right. Take his pills like he should or his shots, but every time he tries he goes through some kind of episode.

Kane's legs felt weak as he stood. He flicked on his intercom. For a while he couldn't really talk, like his voice was missing. Then a familiar stammer echoed from the mic. "H-Hello, Mister Kane?" He frowned, the broken language making him snap to normal again. "Get in here!"

She came into his office faster than he barked the order. "Y-ye-" Kane forced the trashcan into her hands. "Take care of this…" He left her then, hands fisted at his sides and brow forwarding from suppressed rage. He walked out of his office into the hall way, still holding the disposition of anger. Which to his pleasure made everyone stay far away.

He focused on the sound of his heals clicking rhythmically on the titles. It was soothing, the way the constant sound echoed off the white walls. It made Kane not necessarily happy, but not as angry as he was when he left the office. 'Poor girl.' He sighed, feeling somewhat bad for his new secretary. It had only been her fourth day and she was cleaning vomit out of his office and dealing with his emotional outburst.

Yawning, Kane cracked his neck and headed in the direction of his bedroom. To his distaste his room was on the other side of the building. He had managed to walk all the way to the opposite side of the building without even noticing. 'Just my luck…' The walk back was drawn out and the longer he was outside of his room. The more he felt uncomfortable.

By the time he got back, his skin was prickling and his hands shook. It wasn't everyday he was like this, but his episodes always left him feeling vulnerable and sensitive. No matter how many times they happen. The effects still are the same.

Inside his room, Kane could already feel himself calming completely. He was finally alone, Julie was off with her friend and he guessed staying over. He glanced over to his alarm clock. 'It's nine, she should be home by now…I should call.'

Flicking his wrist Kane opened his halo screen and called his daughter. She answered imminently. "Yeah Dad?" Kane smiled at his little girl, "Are you staying over at Claire's tonight Juli-Bear?" The ginger was constantly at an impasse when it came to Julie. He wanted to always keep her nearby never having her leave his sight and yet at the same time he wanted her to just leave him alone. Him and his daughter use to get along all the time.

In fact, Julie looked up to him. That's changed though, Kane didn't know why, but Julie acted like he was going to hurt her. She always held the expression of being scared. The dictator hoped it was his phase, but mostly he wanted it to be his imagination.

Julie sort of half smiled at him, something Kane was getting use to with her. "Um, I'd like too?" Claire waved in the background, smiling widely at the redhead. "Hi Mr. Kane, Can she please!?" Kane laughed, Claire was the only one out of all his daughters friends, that he actually enjoyed being around. "Alright Juli-Bear, have fun." She cringed, "Daad, don't call me that. I'm not five anymore." He smiled in response, Claire loudly giggled in the background. "Juli-bear? That is so cu-!"

The screen went black, Kane turned off the device.

For a long while, Kane just laid in his bed with very low volume jazz playing in the background. His mind was going wild thinking of his next plans for motorcity and the newest buildings he was planning on having built. He was looking at yet another sleepless night.

He rolled onto his side and curled on top the covers. He still had his shoes on and what was left of his hair up in a ponytail. 'Maybe a shower will help me.' He thought it was good idea; it had shamefully been a couple of days since his last shower. Another habit Kane had developed.

His back popped as he stood from his bed and stretched. Grunting from the small pain, he made his way slowly to his bathroom. Once inside he quickly stripped of his clothes.

Kane stared at himself in the mirror; silently he admits he isn't really much to look at. The way he looks doesn't really bother him though; it's his lack of hair that has always got to him. Kane smoothed his hand over the spot on his head. Frowning undid his pony tail. He hated not having his full head of hair.

Kane steps into shower; his skin is prickling from the cool air of the bathroom. He turns on the water, flinches when it comes out to cold, but imminently relaxes when it becomes hotter. Kane leans against the wall in front of him, allowing the hot water to ease down his shoulders and over his back.

He groaned into his forearms, he had actually forgotten what is felt like to be relaxed. Kane had actually forgotten what a lot of things felt like. It had been a good two years since he's done anything he use to enjoy, besides drinking. Kane couldn't really remember the last time he's done anything he completely enjoyed. He titled his head back, letting the water wash over his chest and lower body.

The sudden heat spreading over his lower body made his heart start to race. 'It's been awhile hasn't it?' He looked down, seeing his groin start to grow stiff. Turning the heat of the water up, Kane let the almost scalding water pour over his body. He bit his lower lip, suppressing a low needy groan. He remembered that feeling, the fast hot throb that demanded his attention.

He slid his hand down his stomach, focusing on the tingling feeling of his palm against his hot skin. Kane rolls the palm of his hand over his cock; he groans from the tension. It had been a long while since he's last got release. He gently grips the base of his prick and slowly tugs at the sensitive flesh. "Fu-ck"

He rolls the head in his palm, loving the small sparks of arousal it was causing. His free hand shot over his mouth, muffling a very loud moan. 'Feels…good. He tries thinking of his wife, her small perked breast, thick red lips and large hips. It doesn't do anything for him now; in a sad sense it makes his chest hurt and cock soften.

Kane imminently pushes her from his mind, replacing the image with someone else, anyone else as quickly as possible. It's a certain brunette that makes his whole body quake. Moaning, Kane touches himself to the cadet, to the idea of the inexperienced soldier, rubbing his fingertips over his member and taking the head of his now leaking member between his lips.

His legs threaten to buckle as his ministrations pull him closer to the edge. "so close." His chest and legs tensed as he came into is hand. The ginger leaned against the wall his body completely relaxed. He felt relaxed now, completely content.

Kane wrapped his towel around his waist and went back to looking in his mirror. He pulled a comb through the little hair he has and pulled it up into his usual ponytail. The reflection in his mirror seemed different from before. His eyes seemed less sunken in, his skin speckled with more colour than usual. Even the dark green pools of his eyes seemed lighter, more alive maybe.

Kane smiled at himself in the mirror, he felt a lot better. Of course he still a paranoiac nagging sensation in the back of his head and the ginger could still feel a tension in his neck from always being angry. It just wasn't as bad.

He dried off quickly and threw his towel into the hamper. His usual night clothes were something less than appropriate for a leader, let alone what would be expected of him. Kane slipped on a pure white A-shirt and a pair of knee high, light blue silk shorts. Honestly, Kane loved his sleep wear. Of course he wouldn't let anyone see him in them; often he would wonder what his people think if they knew how he really was.

When he finally lay down in his bed, he felt a wave of comfort wash over him. It was surprising and if he didn't feel so comfortable he probably would have been worried. Slowly he felt himself slip into sleep, finally after three long days he was drifting.

Sleep, it was always something he had trouble with. Even when he was a sleep, he could feel himself there. Feel the blankets and cool air around him. Even as he dreamt he could hear the soft murmurs of voices outside in the halls. There was never really silence like most would experience during sleep. Kane had always yearned for sleep like that. When he was a boy, there were times where he would sleep completely.

When he married and he always had that warm body next to him, he could sleep. The only thing he could really hear was her soft, wheezy snores. Then the day she passed, Kane started reverting back into his old habits and even further into newer worse ones.

_He's asleep, it's a deep peaceful one this time. There are no stirring or small noises in the background. No screaming and loud crashes that would wake him up on a daily bases. It was just sleep and he liked it that way. He rolls over onto his back, inhales the cool air. He smiles in his sleep. _

_Then he can't breathe. There's something pressing down on him, cutting off his air supply. Kane struggles against the weight, trying his best to push whatever it is away. In the distance he hears someone yelling, crying even? "Stop it!" They scream. Then the weight is gone and he can breathe again. He jerks up out of bed; a pillow falls to the ground. "You have to stop!" The redhead looks over to his bedroom door, his father is shaking his mother, yelling and crying. She has this blank expression, like she's dead inside. _

"_Stay in here with your faggot son…Since that's all you want." Her voice is monotonous, dead and cold. His father lets her go and she leaves. Kane is still, completely shocked. So scared he can't even speak. His father quietly shuts the door and then runs to him. "It's okay sweetie, you're okay." He says as he kisses the boys tear stained cheeks. _

Kane wakes up, he feels so tired. More tired than when he first laid down to rest. He looks over to his alarm clock. It's only been an hour. He sits up and wipes the cool sweat from his brow. 'Always.'


	3. Chapter 3

(I do not own any of these characters) (Sorry for such a short chapter! This chapter has not been edited yet, sorry again.)

Kane wakes up, he feels so tired. More tired than when he first laid down to rest. He looks over to his alarm clock. It's only been an hour since he's laid down. He sits up and wipes the cool sweat from his brow. 'Always.' Kane leaves his bed; He couldn't sleep if he wanted to now.

Instead he took his seat from his desk next to his book shelve and sat comfortably by his window. He looked over his the confines of his bedroom. Its white walls were set off by the light blue colored wall paper trim and each corner was brightly lit by the city outside shining through his window that was roughly the size of his wall. Although the window was usually left bare, a white roll of PVC Strip Curtains hung from the high ceiling in case he ever wanted them close. He rarely did.

To the right side of the window, there's a tall lamp that has never been turned on. Across the room from the lamp is a Desk, next the desk is his book shelf fill to its capacity with large novels. His bedroom door is next to his bookshelf; its hardwood cover is coated in a thick hard layer of white paint and glossy polish. Then a few inches from his door, is his restroom. Next to the opening of his Bathroom is a small white dresser with his alarm clock on top. Across from his dress on the other side of the room is his bed, which is billowed with a light blue silk blanket and pure white pillow.

He inhales, catching the strong odor of his room. It doesn't smell bad, not to him anyway. The pungent smell of chemicals is common in any place he lived in. Kane would often spend hours scrubbing his living area, making it either smell of bleach or another kind of cleaning supply. None of which most people would consider likable.

The ginger looks to his side, overlooking his city. The white pods seem to glow under the moon light; it gave his buildings this dreamlike look. 'Beautiful.' Leaning back into his chair Kane relaxed further into the plush fabric. His hair had unraveled from his ponytail and was now laying on his shoulders in a disheveled mess. Usually he would imminently pull his air back up, not only because he hated the feeling of hair against his neck; but it looked distasteful since he lost most of his hair.

His chest started rise and fall evenly. Heavy lids slid shut, hiding the dark green eyes that were slowly drifting away into unwanted sleep. In the distance he could faintly hear the soft jazz playing at a very low volume.

Kane shifted in his chair, his legs pulled up closer to his chest as thick arms wrapped around them. He smiled, his dreams finally having some kind of pleasure to them. Back before he turned six, his mother loved him. Kane dreamt of the bedtime stories and the praises when he knew something she could never dream of knowing.

It was a goodtime; he often would reminisce on those times. Even if he couldn't remember every detail, the dictator would just let his mind wander in those broken memories. It's strange; his mother was so sweet before. He wondered what had happened to make her hate him so much.

He woke an hour before his alarm; there was no nightmare or the usual cool sweat that would have soaked through his shirt. Kane felt at peace, it wasn't really the kind of peace that would make someone sigh or even the kind someone would really consider peace.

The way he was feeling now, was the closes he had ever come to being at 'peace' in his life. His heart beat at a normal rate, there was no dull ach in the back of his head or the constant sick feeling in his gut. Kane felt normal and that is his peace.

After what seemed to be hours, Kane left the comfort of his chair. He dressed in another pure white outfit and tied his hair up into the same ponytail. He didn't mind the repetition, order was good.

When he was dressed, Kane left his room for his office. There was another large stack of papers on his desk waiting to be filled out and filed. Like everyday, Kane would briefly dread his job, but then get over it just as fast. Instead of imminently going to his desk, Kane stood in front of his window. He loved the way the glass covered the two of the walls completely, giving him an excellent view.

He looked over tot the training fields and watched with a pleased expression as the first group of solider was brought out to be trained. The ginger spent most of his day like this; just watching the men and women work hard to better themselves.

It wasn't until the lunch break did it register to Kane that he had basically shipped out on all his duties for the morning. Not like anyone would say anything, he is their leader and no one would really question him.

He would have stood there longer, even though his work called for him. If it was not for the three sharp knocks on his office door, he really would have. "Enter!" His voice always sounds loud and angry. 'Do I have another tone of voice?' He sat at his desk as his secretary popped her head around the door to peer inside with large blue eyes. "S-sir a-a ca-det is her-re."

Kane pinched the bridge of his nose; He was seriously considering getting a new secretary. "Yes and?" He looked over to her, his face blank but green eyes glaring. "He st-t-arted a fig-ght, can I-I-"He cut her short, growing increasingly annoyed by her stutter. "Why doesn't the sergeant take care of this?" She looked terrified, like the dictator had just threatened her very existence. "I-I Do-n"

With a frown Kane once again interrupted. "Yes send him in!" She ducked behind the door and called with her uneasy high pitched voice for the cadet to come in. Kane was more then done with people now. The door creaked open and someone stepped in, Kane was looking over some paper work. "Sit." He gestured to the chair in front of him, not looking up until her heard the sit creak from weight.

He was in a small shock, the same cadet that had caught his attention from before, was sitting in his office. His face was hidden by his hair, large tan hands was clasped in his lap. He was staring at his thumbs as they twiddled together nervously. 'What was his name?'

The redhead stared; admiring how broad and strong the boy looked, even when slumped over in shame. 'It was Mike right?' Kane leaned back into his seat, his mouth twitching into a small smile. "Mike right?" The boy nodded his head yes, still looking down at his hands. "What's your last name boy?"

Mike finally looked up; his brown eyes looked so regretful. Not scared; just full of regret and shame. "Chilton sir…Mike Chilton." Kane crossed his arms, he didn't feel angry anymore. "Alright, why don't you tell me what happened Cadet Chilton." He smiled and watched the boy shift in the chair.

The boy looked back down at his hands, he looked so sullen. "Well sir, I fought against two senior officers…I realize there's no excuse for my behavior….but…" Brown eyes met green; Kane was taken aback by the intensity of his stare. "I couldn't just stand by and let them hurt my friend."

The ginger was dumbfounded, not only because this new cadet. Someone who probably hasn't even hit puberty spoke in such a domineering and determined tone; but also for his reasoning. 'Is he serious?' Kane leaned forward, resting his chin on his knuckles. "Hurt your friend eh? Care to explain further?"

Chilton nodded, his expression becoming less distressed. "Yes sir…I was just finishing training when I saw two senior officers approach my friend Jenson Rural…I have been aware that Jenson was dealing with harassment issues already. So I stayed and watched…I just didn't want him to get hurt."

The boy looked back down at his hands; his whole body seemed to slump downward. "The two senior officers starting pushing him around, so I went up and told them to stop…I guess they took it the wrong way." He looked back up at Kane, his lips twitching. This made the dictator smile; he could see the spirit, the flame this kid had. It made him want to learn more about who this cadet is, but…He's probably already weirded out by him.

"Well, Cadet Chilton…" Kane sat up straight, his hands folded on his desk. "How would you punish someone in your situation?" Chilton's head shot up, his expression confused. "Wh-what sir?" Kane smiled and relaxed slightly. He just couldn't seem to hold his deposition today. "How would you punish yourself?"


	4. Letter To Readers

Dear readers,

I am sorry to inform you that this story, "Into the darkness" Is now on hold due to current events occurring in my life. I will of course attempt to update soon, but I regret to say the possibility is low.

Thank you.


End file.
